


Etrange Maladie

by Sakuraokasan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraokasan/pseuds/Sakuraokasan
Summary: Suite à la prequelle OS Convergence. Loki/Darcy.
Relationships: amis /famille, relation amoureuse - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby, ainsi que de Marvel.

**Titre** : Etrange Maladie (Convergence, séquelle).

**Pairing** : Loki /Darcy

**Rating** : K+.

**Genre** : Drama, Friendship, Romance, Adventure.

**Bêta** : Marjo76.

**Résumé OS Convergence** : _Thor rentre à l'appartement de Jane à Londres, mais une mauvaise nouvelle l'attend. Son frère et au plus mal, Darcy lui dit de l'amener chez un médecin, mais Thor lui rappelle que son frère est un Jotun et de plus après ce qu'il avait fait, personne ne voudrait l'aider. Il ne voyait pas en qui il pourrait avoir confiance, puis une idée lui vint._

* * *

-Quelle idée, Thor ? Demanda Darcy.

-Mes amis Avengers.

-Euh… Thor, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vu ce que tu viens de me dire, sur votre dernière visite.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Dame Darcy, mais l'ami Stark est un homme bon.

-C'est toi qui vois.

-Je vais de ce pas passer un appel, comme vous dites ici...

Une fois Thor parti, Darcy alla chercher une petite bassine dans la salle de bains, remplie d'eau fraiche ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Une fois à ces côtés, elle plongea un petit linge dedans et l'essora, puis la passa sur le visage de Loki. Ce contact avait l'air de l'apaiser, elle réitéra l'action sur le torse de celui-ci, prit ensuite un sachet d'aspirine qu'elle mélangea au verre d'eau. Elle suréleva la tête de Loki, et essaya de lui faire boir le liquide, sans trop en faire couler, ce qu'elle réussit à moitié. Un halètement de contentement sortit de la bouche de Loki, elle le reposa donc sur l'oreiller.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Soif...

Entendit-elle doucement. Elle remplit donc encore le verre et le lui donna, il soupira d'aise, une seconde fois.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Qui… ?

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Darcy, c'est Thor qui m'a demandée de vous soigner.

-Thor ?

-Oui, il est là, il cherche quelqu'un pour vous aider, dit-elle, vous êtes malade.

Loki ouvrit les yeux, il voyait flou, il avait mal au crâne, et un peu partout il ne comprenait pas tout ce que lui disait cette humaine, mais si c'était Thor qui l'avait amené ici, cela devrait être bon. Il sentit un contact froid sur le front, qui apaisait un peu la chaleur sourde qui l'avait assailli. Darcy, voyant Loki les yeux dilatés, ne sachant pas où il était, eut un élan de tendresse, en lui caressant les cheveux, puis l'épongea un peu.

-Vous devriez dormir, s'exclama-t-elle.

Loki regarda la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Une fois assoupi, Darcy fit un geste pour se lever, mais Loki, mu par l'instinct, la retint par le bras, les trais crispés.

-D'accord, ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste là.

Le jeune Jotun s'apaisa et Darcy s'assit, continuant de caresser les cheveux du brun.

Pendant ce temps, Thor était allé demander à Jane un téléphone.

-Jane, pourriez-vous me passer un appel, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr, Thor. Qui veux-tu appeler ?

-Anthony Stark.

-Hein ?

-Je souhaite quérir l'ami Tony, mon frère se porte de plus en plus mal, je ne puis faire confiance en n'importe qui et Dame Darcy n'est pas guérisseuse.

-Bien, Thor, donne-moi le numéro.

Jane fit le numéro, que Thor lui avait dicté, puis passa le combiné à Thor.

-Allô ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

-Ami Tony, est-ce bien vous ?

-Point Break, c'est toi ?

-Oui, Ami Tony.

-T'es où ? Que me vaut ton appel ?

-Ami Tony, je vous appelle pour vous demander assistance.

-Ouah, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu me fous la frousse.

-Avez-vous eu vent des affaires de Londres ?

-Ouais, le taré aux cheveux blancs.

-Oui, il s'agit de cela. Un elfe noir a voulu détruire les neuf royaumes avec l'Ether. Il a, en partie, détruit Asgard, tuer notre mère… Je m'égard, veuillez m'excuser… J'ai voulu mettre fin à sa vie, mais le Père de toutes choses ne le voulait pas, j'ai donc demandé à mon frère, Loki, qui connaissait les passages vers les autres mondes. Nous sommes arrivés à l'attirer vers nous, mais mon frère, en tuant l'assassin de notre mère, s'est vu blessée.

-Donc tu me demandes d'aider ta diva de frère, qui a voulu asservir notre terre ?

-Ami Tony, mon frère se meurt… Aidez-moi, je vous en prie.

-Comment ça, il est en train de crever ? Je croyais que c'était un dieu ! Même Hulk n'a fait que l'égratigner.

-Ami Tony, dit Thor, d'un air suppliant, accordez-moi votre aide. Je ne sais quoi faire, je n'ai point confiance en vos guérisseurs.

-Blondie va pas me péter une durite ! Je vais venir vous chercher, mais pas d'entourloupe, sinon, j'en réfère au SHIELD. Vous êtes où ?

-A Londres, ami Tony. Chez ma dame.

-Jane Foster ?

-Tout à fait, je lui laisse vous dire l'adresse.

-Pas la peine, mon gars, maintenant je sais où vous êtes, j'arrive.

-Merci, mon Ami.

-Je devrais arriver dans environ cinq heures, salut.

Et il raccrocha.

-L'ami Tony arrivera dans cinq heures.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, Thor, s'exclama Erik.

-Oui, c'est un homme bon.

-Tu vas déjà repartir, dit Jane.

-Je ne laisserai pas seul mon frère, Jane, mais rien n'interdit que tu viennes avec moi.

-Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.

-Serait-ce trop demander de me joindre à vous ? Demanda Erik.

-Je demanderai à l'ami Tony, dit Thor, se dirigeant vers la chambre où était son frère.

Quand il entra, il fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit. Darcy caressait les cheveux de son frère. Cette situation était inimaginable. Loki ne se laissait jamais toucher, même grièvement blessée ou endormi, il n'avait pas toujours été comme cela, mais à force de trahison, de devoirs, il avait changé, s'était aigri. Il resta à contempler l'étrange scène, puis entra.

-L'ami Tony arrivera dans cinq heures.

-Okay.

-S'est-il réveillé ?

-Oui, un peu, il était hagard, je lui ai dit que c'était vous qui l'avez amené ici, sous ma garde, il m'a demandée de l'eau et s'est assoupi.

-Merci, Darcy.

-De rien, Thor.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez rester à ses côtés, le temps qu'il se rétablisse ?

-Thor ?

-S'il vous plait, Dame Darcy.

-Bien, Thor, mais je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour lui.

-Merci.

Thor repartit au salon. Il prit Jane dans ses bras et l'embrassa, elle le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, ma douce.

Jane ne reposa pas la question, elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas.

-Que fait Darcy ?

-Elle veille sur Loki.

-Allez, viens, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes.

Jane entraina Thor dans sa chambre, elle lui dit d'aller prendre une douche et elle sortit des habits de rechange, même si elle ne savait pas quand ou s'il allait revenir, elle les gardait avec elle. Une fois la douche finie, le blond s'habilla et Jane le fit se coucher sur le lit, pour se reposer. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait mettre le réveil, pour qu'il soit réveillé avant que Stark n'arrive. Elle lui dit aussi que Darcy continuait à surveiller son frère. Apaisé, Thor empoigna Jane et s'assoupit. Au Sallon, Ian et Erik n'en revenaient pas des évènements qui se passaient. Ils hébergeaient deux Dieux, à demeure, tout simplement hors du commun.

De son côté, Darcy continuait à éponger Loki. Celui-ci transpirait beaucoup et était parcouru de frissons. Elle essayait donc de le réchauffer, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'assit à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras, le recouvrit de la couverture et le frictionna. Le jeune Jotun ouvrit un œil dilaté, puis se bouina contre la jeune fille, celle-ci continuant de caresser les cheveux de Loki et elle finit par s'endormir.

********* Trois heures plus tard ********

Le réveil de Jane sonna. Thor, surpris, se réveilla en sursaut, la jeune femme aussi et s'exclama :

-Thor, du calme, c'est juste le réveil.

-Veuillez m'excusez, ma douce, dit-il, en l'embrassant.

Il se leva ensuite, s'étira et alla voir son frère. Quand il entra dans la chambre, deuxième choc, son frère était dans la même position que quand leur mère, Frigga, les prenait, quand ils étaient malades. Loki avait dû confondre la jeune humaine et leur mère. Il remonta la couverture sur eux et remarqua que son frère était plus bleu qu'il y a quelques heures. Cette idée repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il retourna au salon o* Jane l'attendait avec une tasse de café. Puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Jane sonna. Elle le donna à Thor.

-Allô ? Point break ? Je vais arriver dans quarante-cinq minutes, préparez-vous.

-Oui, d'accord, à tout de suite, Ami Tony.

Thor se leva et repartit en direction de la chambre de Darcy. Elle et Loki dormaient toujours. Le blond secoua la brune.

-Darcy... Dame Darcy ?

-Hum... Thor ?

-Darcy, il est temps. L'Ami Tony arrive, il nous faut apprêter mon frère.

-Okay.

La jeune fille s'étira et demanda :

-Il lui faudrait des habits, il est assez malade comme ça, non ?

-Certes, Dame Darcy, je reviens.

La jeune femme essaya de réveiller le blessé, qui se resserra contre elle. Elle tenta de nouveau, en l'appelant par son prénom :

-Loki, il faut vous réveiller.

Le jeune homme commença à se réveiller, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Darcy se leva donc et le mit en position assise. Elle dut le retenir, pour ne pas qu'il tombe en avant. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur le front du Jotun. Il était brûlant. Elle le recoucha, le temps d'aller remplir à nouveau, un verre d'eau. Elle se dépêcha, versa un sachet d'aspirine, puis le fit prendre à Loki, qui se laissa faire. Elle le remit en position assise, au moment où Thor revenait.

-Voilà, Dame Darcy.

-Aidez-moi à le tenir, pendant que je l'habille.

-Mon frère, dans quel état es-tu... soupira le blond, en retenant le malade.

Darcy habilla le frère de Thor du mieux qu'elle put, étant donné que le blond avait deux fois plus de carrure que Loki et qu'il se laissait manipuler. En fin de compte, elle réussit assez bien. Elle lui enfila ses bottes mais au moment où le blond voulut soulever le brun, ledit brun agrippa le bras de Darcy.

-Loki, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rester avec vous. Votre frère m'aide juste à vous déplacer.

La prise de Loki se fit moindre. Thor déposa les jambes du brun au sol et Darcy posa sa main sur le dos de Loki, pour le faire avancer, ce qu'il fit les yeux fermés.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois notre malade installé dans le sofa, complétement à l'ouest, les autres habitants de l'appartement discutaient de son état.

-Thor, tu es bien sûr que cette personne est ton frère ?

-Bien sûr, mon aimé ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Moi, je vois pourquoi le professeur dit ça… Ce qu'elle voulait savoir et moi aussi, c'est pourquoi il est tout bleu ?

-Laisse-moi répondre à cette question, Thorounet.

-Faites, Dame Darcy.

-En fait, Loki n'est que le demi-frère de Thor. Ils ne sont pas de la même espèce, tous les deux. Thor est un Asgardien, un Ase et Loki, lui, est un géant des glaces. Un quoi déjà ? Demanda-t-elle, tournant son regard incertain vers Thor.

-Un Jotun, Darcy, répondit Erik, à sa place.

-Hey ! Comment tu le sais, déjà ?

-Légende nordique et aussi, le fait que je l'ai eu dans le cerveau, répondit le professeur, sarcastique.

-Oh, okay, dit Darcy.

-Mais, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air encore pire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

-Que venez-vous de dire, là, Erik ?

-Thor, ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? Votre frère n'était pas très bien pendant son « attaque » et maintenant que j'y pense, il y a des choses pas très nettes, là-dedans…

-Que voulez-vous dire, par là ?

-Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire.

Ils entendirent un son de klaxonne à ce moment-là, comme pour les annonces.

-Et point-break, rendez-vous sur le toit, je suis garé en double-file, s'exclama la voix de Tony.

-Ah, voilà l'ami Tony.

-Et ça vous étonne pas plus que ça ? Demanda Ian.

-Ben, tu sais, quand tu traine avec un Dieu, qui en plus fait partie des Avengers, plus rien ne t'étonne, répondit Darcy.

Thor empoigna son frère pour le faire se lever, mais, une fois debout, Loki était parfaitement réveillé et il paniqua, tellement que des spires verts s'élevaient de lui. Ni une, ni deux, Darcy passa son bras dans le dos du malade, qui se calma. Vidé de ses forces, Loki s'avança, soutenu par ses deux infirmiers. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le toit, ils virent un jet, avec un Tony Stark les attendant, un verre de vin à la main.

-Hey, Blondie, tu me ramènes tout un troupeau, là.

-Ami Tony, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie.

-En effet, Crâne de bouc n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Allez, toi et ta troupe, montez !

Tony s'installa dans un siège et regarda ses invités en faire de même, avant de parler, le jet démarrant sans que personne ne le remarque.

-Bien, alors, tu me fais les présentations ? Je connais déjà ta chérie et le prof, mais qui sont les autres ?

-Monsieur Ian est l'assistant de Dame Darcy, à qui j'ai demandé de veiller sur mon frère.

-Monsieur Stark, veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger, mais il semblerait que monsieur Laufeyson ait quelques problèmes cardiaques et sa respiration est quelque peu erratique. Je vous conseillerais de lui passer un masque à oxygène, s'exclama Jarvis.

-Okay, Jarvis, mais où je trouve ça ?

-Sous chaque siège, monsieur.

-Tiens, Blondie, s'exclama Tony, en attrapant l'un des masques. Passe ça à Stroumpfette.

-Merci, ami Tony.

Thor s'approcha de son frère avec l'appareil, sans savoir qu'en faire. La jeune assistante qui était assis à côté de Loki, la tête de celui-ci sur son épaule, prit l'appareil et l'installa sur le visage de Loki. Tony fit signe à Thor de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et comme si de rien était, lui posa une question en lui tendant un verre.

-Dis Blondie, cette jeunette a l'air bien proche de notre diva. Comment ça se fait ?

-Justement Tony, s'exclama Thor, désemparé, mon frère ne se laisse jamais toucher et cela, même grièvement blessé ou quand il dort. Il a été tellement… tellement…

Thor avala le contenu du verre et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Je ne sais que faire, si jamais je devais perdre Loki, en plus de Mère. Je… je…

-Thor, ne pense pas à ça, j'ai prévenu Bruce, que je lui amenais quelqu'un, alors ne te bile pas.

-Tony, vous êtes vraiment un homme bon.

Durant le chemin du retour, les conversations se faisaient calmes. Tandis que Thor, Tony et le professeur buvaient et parlaient, Jane s'était assoupie et Darcy veillait sur Loki, qui allait de mal en pis. Le masque ne bougeait que lentement, se remplissant à l'allure d'un escargot, mais il ne bougeait pas et transpirait abondamment. Darcy s'inquiétait. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt. Elle repassa un mouchoir sur le visage du Jotun, le rajusta sur elle et attendit.

Cinq minutes avant l'atterrissage, Jarvis parla.

-Monsieur, il me semble judicieux de vous dire que monsieur Laufeyson est en arrêt cardiaque.

Suite à l'annonce, les occupants du jet s'agitèrent, paniqués. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Jane mit fin à cette panique. Ils se calmèrent, Darcy plaça Loki au sol, lui retira son masque et commença un massage cardiaque. Elle invectivait le Dieu de phrases typiques, du genre : « Je t'interdis de crever ! Si tu meurs, je te ressuscite pour te tuer moi-même ! » ou « je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour que tu me lâches ! ». A force, elle réussit à le ranimer.

L'appareil se posa à la Tour Stark. La porte du jet s'ouvrit, Banner arriva avec un brancard. Thor porta son frère inerte, sur le sol, dans ses bras et le déposa sur le brancard. Ils descendirent dans la Tour, après ça. Darcy, elle, était toujours assise sur le sol du jet, les yeux dans le vague, avant de totalement craquer. Les larmes s'écoulaient toutes seules, son corps tremblait. Elle sursauta, en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et vit sa patronne, qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles entrèrent également dans la Tour Stark et furent accompagnées par une jeune femme rousse, jusqu'à Thor.

Assis dans la cuisine, les amis de Thor et les Avengers attendaient des nouvelles de Loki. Un comble quand on sait que deux ans auparavant, ils essayaient de l'attraper pour l'obliger à cesser son invasion de la Terre et maintenant, ils attendaient, comme si de rien était. Jane était dans les bras de Thor, qui parlait avec Tony, quant à Darcy, elle était assise à côté de Natasha, qui lui avait servi un thé, elle était silencieuse et prostrée sur sa chaise, la tasse entre les mains.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, toujours avec la tasse maintenant froide, Darcy attendait sa jambe ayant pris l'habitude de tapoter par terre. Jane avait essayé de la faire parler, mais elle ne répondait que par oui, non ou je ne sais pas. Ils furent coupés dans leur réflexion par Bruce, qui entrait dans la cuisine. Ils attendirent les nouvelles. Darcy avait lâché sa tasse et fixé ses yeux sur Bruce.

Bruce resta coi devant les autres, qui l'attendaient. Il fit alors un compte-rendu.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde attend de savoir l'état de santé de Loki. Il est dans un sale état. La plaie a occasionnée une grave septicémie. Non traitée, ce qui a causé une infection généralisée, bien qu'il n'ait pas un organisme humain, il s'en rapproche, il est donc sous traitement antibiotique et aide respiratoire. Une fois l'infection éliminée, je pourrais soigner les blessures, mais il ne reste maintenant qu'à attendre et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais savoir, Thor, c'est qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?!

-Il se passe que Thor, son frère et Jane ont sauvé la planète d'un fou-furieux, qui a, à moitié défait Asgard, tué leur mère et transpercé Loki avec je ne sais quoi. Alors, on se calme, l'homme vert ! Explosa Darcy.

-Eh bien, la jeunette, je t'aime bien.

-Merci, Monsieur Stark.

-Tony, M Stark, c'était mon père.

-Bon, si je résume bien, Thor et son frère ont sauvé le monde. Mais, n'était-il pas censé être « puni » ?

-C'est une longue histoire, ami Banner. Mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je ne veux pas que Loki meurt. Il y a eu assez de morts et ça suffit !

-D'accord, Thor. Si tu as tes raisons, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

-Je souhaiterais que Dame Darcy veille sur lui.

-Bien, venez avec moi.

Darcy jeta un regard à Thor, pleine de remerciements. Le blond lui répondit d'un sourire. Bruce l'emmena donc auprès de Loki. Elle s'installa à côté du lit. Le jeune Jotun avait l'air un peu mieux, bien que piqué de partout, de perfusions et le tout, surmonté d'un tuyau d'oxygène dans le nez. Elle remit quelques mèches derrière son oreille et prit sa main. Bruce, surpris par la tournure des évènements, se dit _il me faut un verre ou je vais péter un câble !_ Bruce se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon et se servit un double whisky, sans glace et le but d'un trait, pensant _dans quel monde de fous suis-je tombé ?_ et se resservit un double.

-Vous savez Bruce, je crois savoir ce que vous pensez.

-Et quoi, je vous prie, Erik ?

-Vous pensez que vous êtes tombé dans un monde de fous ou que vous êtes fou. Vous savez, j'y ai tellement cru, moi aussi, que j'ai fini dans un asile. Mais, en fait, c'était le contre-coup d'avoir eu un Dieu dans la caboche.

-En quoi cela à avoir avec moi ?

-Simplement qu'il ne faut pas vous laissez aller à l'auto-apitoiement, puisque vous avez un alter-égo vert.

-Certes, Erik, mais, pour le moment, je n'ai pas la tête à ce genre de conversation. De plus, il est deux heures du matin et je vais aller me reposer un peu. Si je dois m'occuper de Loki…

-Bien sûr, Bruce.

-Suivez-moi, je vais aller demander à Anthony de vous donner une chambre.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Bruce demanda des chambres, pour les invités, puis Tony répondit :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Jarvis, as-tu des chambres pour nos amis ?

-Oui, monsieur. La chambre double de l'étage en-dessous me semble appropriée pour messieurs Ian et Erik. Pour ce qui est de miss Jane, il me semble qu'elle va passer la nuit avec monsieur Thor. Quant à miss Darcy, elle est au chevet de monsieur Loki.

-Tout est dans l'ordre, alors je pars me reposer. Jarvis, faites-moi appeler, s'il arrive quelque chose à Loki.

-Bien, monsieur.

Thor et Jane se rendirent dans la chambre de celui-ci, fébrile. Jane se planta devant son blond et le poussa sur le lit. Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler, qu'elle le bâillonna d'un baiser. S'en suivit un débat amoureux, qui dura toute la nuit. Du côté de notre chère assistante, celle-ci était assoupie, au chevet de notre cher prince adoré.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, les habitants de la Tour Stark se réveillèrent pour la plupart, d'autres vaquant à leurs occupations. Steeve, lui, était allé courir comme à son habitude. Natasha et Clint, eux, étaient partis en mission. Bruce, quant à lui, venait de se lever et buvait son café dans la cuisine. Thor et Jane étaient en route pour ladite cuisine. Il ne manquait plus que Tony Stark. Vous me direz, le maître des lieux, quant à lui, était comme tous les jours, dans son « laboratoire », à élaborer diverses choses. Quoi ? Je ne saurais vous le dire.

Bruce, Jane et Thor prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, en discutant de tout et de rien, puis se séparèrent. Les deux tourtereaux descendirent à la recherche de Tony, mais tombèrent sur Ian et Eric, qui s'étaient perdus dans le labyrinthe de portes. Thor demanda donc à Jarvis de les conduire jusqu'à la cuisine, pour qu'ils se restaurent, puis continuèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent enfin là où se trouver Tony. Celui-ci écoutait de la musique à fond, en train de souder on ne sait quoi. Quand il vit ses deux amis, une discussion démarra entre eux.

Darcy, de son côté, fut réveillée par une main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur le docteur Banner.

-Miss, il faut vous réveiller.

-Hum… Loki ?

-Il va… mieux, miss. Venez donc prendre un café et manger un morceau.

La brune regarda Loki, inquiète.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jarvis est là pour veiller sur lui.

-Bien sûr, miss Darcy.

La jeune femme se leva, posa la main qu'elle tenait sur le lit, remonta le drap et déposa un baiser sur le front de Loki, avant de suivre le docteur, qui fut, une fois de plus, étonné. Une fois dans la cuisine, Darcy salua Steeve, assis à la table, un café à la main.

-M Rogers, salua Darcy, d'un signe de tête.

-Steeve, miss, lui répondit-il.

-Darcy, M R… Steeve, se rattrapa-t-elle.

Darcy se retrouva prise en sandwich entre Hulk et Captain America, en train de boire un café. Drôle de situation, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, Ian et Eric vinrent également s'installer. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Thor, Jane et Tony, en remontant. Ils s'assirent avec eux.

-Qui a faim ? Demanda Tony. Chinois, ça vous dit ?

-Non, déjà mangé la dernière fois, refusa Bruce. Mexicain ?

-Pourquoi pas pizza ? Ça fait longtemps, proposa Steeve.

-Qui est pour ? S'enquit Tony.

Tout le monde leva la main et passa sa commande auprès de Tony.

-Jarvis, passe la commande, s'il te plait, s'exclama-t-il, ensuite.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Comment se porte notre Diva, Bruce ?

-La fièvre semble être tombée. Je vais commencer à soigner la plaie. Ensuite, nous verrons les dispositions à prendre, mais l'ensemble est satisfaisant.

-Cela m'apaise l'esprit, ami Bruce, dit Thor.

-Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parce que je n'ai pas tout saisi, dans l'histoire, demanda Steeve.

-Si vous voulez l'histoire dans son ensemble, ça commence par mes recherches, s'exclama Jane. Mes recherches sur le pont d'Einstein Rosen. Le pont arc-en-ciel, comme l'appelle Thor. Nous nous sommes rendus à Londres, Darcy et moi et avons continué mes recherches. Nous sommes tombées sur une source d'énergie et en suivant le flux, nous sommes arrivées à un hangar où les distorsions étaient présentes. J'ai continué mon exploration et suis tombée sur l'Ether.

-Elle a disparu pendant des heures et quand elle a reparu, Blondi a fait son retour, continua Darcy.

-Heimdall ne la voyait plus nulle part. Je suis parti à sa recherche. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était souffrante, je l'ai donc emmenée avec moi sur Asgard. Là, on a détecté l'Ether en Jane.

-Ensuite, les elfes ont attaqué Asgard, pour me tuer, continua Jane, afin de récupérer l'Ether, mais Frigga m'a protégée, y laissant sa vie.

-Quand j'ai demandé au Père de toute chose de partir à la recherche des elfes pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, il n'a pas voulu. Ainsi, après les funérailles de Mère, je suis allé quérir l'aide de mon frère, afin de partir d'Asgard. Il nous a aidés à partir grâce aux portes cachées dans Yggdrasil. Nous avons alors atterri sur Svartalfheim. Suite à une ruse, nous avons vaincu plusieurs ennemis, mais le chef des elfes a réussi à dérober l'Ether à mon aimé et ensuite, j'ai combattu l'assassin de Mère, avec lequel je n'arrivais pas à avoir le dessus. C'est ainsi que Loki en a profité pour le transpercer avec sa propre épée, puis à lui placer une grenade à trou noir sur le torse, avant de se faire transpercer à son tour. La grenade dégoupillée a fait disparaître la bête et mon frère s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

-Puis, grâce à une faille, nous sommes rentrés à Londres et avec un plan ingénieux d'Éric et la force de Thor, nous avons réussi à vaincre cet elfe. Une fois rentrés, Ian nous a dit que l'état de Loki s'était dégradé, alors Thor a pensé à Tony, termina Jane.

-Bien d'accord, ça explique les choses. Je pense… non, je vous le dirai plus tard, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Bruce avait mis en place son traitement depuis trois jours, mais il n'y avait pas d'améliorations dans l'état de Loki. Darcy venait de se réveiller. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le matin ou le soir, vu qu'il faisait à peine jour. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour se servir un café. La causeuse n'était pas tellement confortable, elle était toute groggy, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Elle prit une tasse, ouvrit la porte du meuble, pour prendre le sucre, mais une casserole mal rangée lui dégringola dessus. Elle poussa un cri, en plaçant ses mains pour se protéger. Au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne vint, alors elle ouvrit les yeux et cria de nouveau. La casserole était en lévitation, entourée d'une aura verte. Darcy eut le temps de se reculer, quand ladite casserole finit sa course sur le plan de travail.

Ahurie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle resta figée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une pression sur son épaule. Elle sursauta de nouveau et entendit un bruit de quelque chose tomber. Elle se retourna et vit Steeve se relever et fixa le mur où une empreinte de Captain s'était formée.

-Ow, miss, vous n'y allez pas de main morte…

-Euh… Steeve… ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Elle acquiesça. Sur ces entrefaites, Thor arriva au pas de course, en caleçon.

-Loki ! Cria-t-il en souriant.

Son sourire retomba aussi rapidement, quand il vit les personnes présentes. Rogers était debout et derrière lui, le mur semblait fissuré et Darcy avait une aura de spire verte qui s'évaporait.

-Que se passe-il ici ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai senti la magie de mon frère, ami Steeve ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Thor. A part qu'elle vient de m'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur sans me toucher.

-Miss Darcy ?

-Mais, j'en sais rien moi ! C'est arrivé comme ça !

-Pourtant, j'ai ressenti la magie de Loki…

-Comment est-ce possible, Thor ? Miss Darcy est humaine, elle le saurait si elle était sorcière.

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière, je suis une simple humaine.

-Nous demanderons ça à l'ami Tony, s'exclama Thor.

-Euh, Blondie ! Si tu pouvais aller t'habiller, ce serait cool…

-Il est vrai que je suis en sous-vêtements, comme vous le dites, ici…

Ainsi, plusieurs minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir Thor, Steeve, Darcy et Tony autour de la table de la cuisine.

-Et tu m'as dit que c'est elle qui t'a encastré dans le mur ? S'enquit Tony.

-Oui, juste avant, elle a fait flotter une casserole.

-Et toi, tu me dis que tu as ressenti la magie de ton frère ?

-Oui, ami Tony.

-Donc, Miss Lewis, il semblerait que vous ayez des talents en magie et peu m'importe lesquels. Serait-il possible, commença Tony, envers Thor, que ton frère lui ait, je ne sais pas, moi, donné ?

-Je ne peux pas vous dire… Je ne connais pas la magie, mais j'ai ressenti celle de mon frère.

-Okay, okay, Jarvis, montre-moi la vidéo.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Je vois…, s'exclama Tony, après visionnage. Donc les spires vertes s'activent lors d'un fort sentiment… Bien, il va falloir des précautions !

-Donc, je suis quoi moi ? Une humaine ou une sorcière ?

-Je dirai, les deux, lui répondit Tony.

-Une valkyrie, miss Darcy, chez nous, c'est un grand honneur.

-Okay, une guerrière, ça pourrait le faire.

Bruce entra dans la pièce la mine sombre, saluant ses amis.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, ami guérisseur ?

-Les derniers résultats des examens que j'ai faits de Loki sont négatifs. Quelque chose bloque le traitement. La plaie était en voie de guérison, mais plus rien ne fonctionne… La température est normale mais il semblerait que quelque chose l'attaque de l'intérieur si je ne trouve pas ce qu'il ne va pas, je crains que son état s'aggrave.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Vous êtes médecin, il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire ? Demanda Darcy, affligée.

-Ai-je bien compris, ami Bruce ? Continua Thor, choqué.

-J'en ai bien peur, Thor… Je vais vois ce que je peux faire, mais, je ne te promets rien, dit Bruce en repartant.

-Point Break, je te conseille la salle de sport, au niveau 3, n'hésite pas à te lâcher, mais n'oublie pas, ne casse pas ma Tour, dit Tony, à Thor.

Sans un mot, le Dieu se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et alla au niveau indiqué. Quant à Darcy, elle repartit d'où elle venait. Une fois devant la porte, elle resta bloquée, pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours là, couché sur ce lit, endormi. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose de mouiller. Elle toucha son visage. Elle pleurait. Alors, elle se rappela son amie Triche, si forte, si gentille. Elle avait la vie devant elle. Sa seule meilleure amie, avant que le sort s'acharne sur elle. Lors d'un séjour humanitaire, son amie, sa précieuse amie était tombée dans un guet-apens, où une explosion lui sectionna les deux jambes. Mais, elle ne montra pas son désarroi, non, elle se battit et continua de travailler, malgré son handicap.

Et il fallut que le sort s'acharne de nouveau, quand le cancer la frappa. Triche faisait bonne figure, mais Darcy n'était pas dupe, ça lui brisait le cœur de voir son amie mourir à petit feu. Quand elle mourut, Darcy, dans ses études de professeurs de petite école sur une filiale scientifique quelque chose qui lui remplirait l'esprit, changea de vie, cacha sa peine et sa douleur, sous un masque et quelques années plus tard, rencontra Jane.

Elle se retourna face à le vitre, prit appui dessus et s'efforça de rester calme. _Ça ne va pas recommencer !_ Elle se répéta la phrase comme un mantra et entra dans la chambre.

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

Nous retrouvons Thor dans la salle de sport du niveau moins trois, enfin, si on peut encore l'appeler ainsi, car la pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Les sacs de frappe étaient éventrés au sol, les poids et les altères pliés et fracassés dans toute la pièce et, en son milieu, se trouvait le prince d'Asgard, le visage déformé par la peur et le chagrin, qu'il laissa s'échapper dans un long cri d'agonie.

Plus haut dans la Tour, les habitants sentirent celle-ci trembler, puis, une tempête éclata au-dehors et personne n'en fut surpris. Une fois qu'il eut repris son calme, Thor remonta et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Il observa la nouvelle valkyrie à son chevet, qui gardait enserrée une main bleue, entre ses doigts. Il ne put entrer dans cette chambre, ça faisait trop mal. Il repartit en direction de sa chambre, pour prendre une douche. Là, il vit sa chère et tendre Jane. Sur le moment, il fut tenté de rejeter la faute sur elle, mais, il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de l'ignorer.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, quand Bruce fit son nouveau rapport. L'équipe était présente dans la cuisine, sans Clinton et Natasha, toujours en mission, ainsi qu'Eric et Ian, recrutés par le S.H.I.E.L.D, pour de petits travaux.

-As-tu trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec Loki ? Demanda Tony.

-Oui et ça n'a rien de réjouissant, répondit Bruce.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Steve.

-Un organisme, probablement la substance noire, s'est mise à attaquer les organes de Loki. J'essaie en ce moment-même, plusieurs traitements, mais rien n'a fonctionné jusque-là. Je suis désolé, mais il faut vous préparer à le laisser partir…

-Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour l'aider à partir en douceur ? Demanda Jane.

-Il va de soi, que je ne le laisserai pas souffrir, mais je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre.

-Thor ? S'enquit Darcy, le trouvant trop calme.

Effectivement, ses yeux reflétaient son désespoir, parsemé d'éclair de rage. Les nerfs à vif, il se leva, se dirigea vers la terrasse, tendit le bras, attrapa son marteau, le leva et revêtit son armure.

-Thor ? Que fais-tu ? Demanda Jane, affolée.

-Priez les Dieux !

-Surtout, ne mets pas trois plombes, s'exclama Tony, Thor acquiesçant, avant de s'envoler.

Jane resta sur la terrasse pendant que Darcy retourna, l'âme en peine, auprès de Loki et elle aussi, pria de tout son être que ça ne recommence pas, qu'on ne la prive pas d'un être aimé, tout comme Triche. Tous les êtres qu'elle « aimait », mourraient. Elle s'était plusieurs fois demandé si elle n'était pas maudite. Elle continua à prier encore et encore, pour le salut et la guérison de Loki.

Tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit. C'est dans cette même position qu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne sut tout d'abord pas ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil, mais un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. Elle sourit tristement puis entendit :

-Dame… Darcy…

-Oui, Loki ? Avez-vous soif ?

-Oui.

Elle remplit un verre d'eau et le lui tendit, l'aidant à boire. Il hocha la tête.

-De rien.

Elle vit aux traits du brun, qu'il se posait des questions, comme de savoir où il se trouvait.

-Thor a demandé à son ami de nous aider, nous sommes chez lui.

Elle reçut un regard interrogateur en retour.

-Tony Stark, Iron Man.

-Pour… quoi ?

-Pourquoi il nous aide ? Parce que Thor le lui a demandé et parce qu'ils sont amis. C'est Bruce qui vous soigne.

-Comment… ?

Darcy se leva, tourna son corps vers la fenêtre de la pièce, les bras dans le dos.

-Comment vous allez ? S'enquit-elle, la voix tremblante. Votre… blessure… est presque… guérie.

La jeune femme était clairement sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

-Piètre… men…teuse…

-Loki ?!

Darcy se retourna et le vit haleter, malgré l'aide respiratoire dans son nez.

-Loki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Avez-vous mal, Loki ?

L'homme bleu haletait de plus en plus, puis il arrêta, comme une marionnette sans fils, étalé sur le lit. Darcy retourna à ses côtés, affolée, en lui demandant là où il avait mal. Les yeux grands ouverts, ceux-ci reflétaient la douleur et la peur. La brune cria, quand elle vit s'écouler, des oreilles du Dieu, un liquide violacé du sang, s'horrifia-t-elle. Puis, le liquide vital commença à s'écouler du nez, des yeux et de tous les orifices du Jotun. La jeune femme cria afin de faire venir Bruce plus rapidement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, je suis là, je reste avec vous, tout va bien, essaya-t-elle de rassurer.

Un son étrange lui répondit, avant que le brun ne tourne de l'œil.

-Non ! Loki ! Regardez-moi, Loki ! Loki !

Quelqu'un les sépara, elle se débattit, essaya de rejeter la personne, mais rien ne se passa. Quand elle tourna son regard, ce fut pour voir Thor. Elle s'accrocha à son T-shirt et pleura de tout son corps. Pendant que Bruce faisait tout son possible pour sauver son patient, Jane, Tony et Steve les rejoignirent.

-Que vous ont dit les dieux, Thor ? Demanda Steve.

-Les dieux ne m'ont pas répondu, aucun n'a répondu à mon appel. Nous sommes perdus…

Darcy se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Après un moment, Bruce ressortit de la chambre.

-J'ai réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, il est conscient, si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, c'est le moment, après, il sera trop tard…

Thor passa Darcy au Captain America et entra dans la pièce.

-Mon frère, dans quel état es-tu ?! Si Mère te voyait… s'exclama-t-il, riant amèrement.

-Je… sais…

-Que sais-tu ? Ah, je vois, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mon frère, même prier les dieux…

-Personne… n'a… répondu… savais… je… irai… pas… Walhalla…

-Ne dis pas ça, mon frère ! Tu es un brave guerrier ! Je suis certain que Mère t'y attend.

-Cesse… de… te… voiler la… face… promets… moi…

-Je te promets, dis-moi et je promettrai…

-Libère… mes enfants… et je rejoindrai… Hella… en paix…

-Je te promets, mon… je te le promets… s'exclama Thor, la voix étranglée. Je vais laisser miss Darcy s'entretenir avec toi, maintenant. Sache qu'elle t'apprécie à ta juste valeur, mon frère, même bien plus !

Thor ressortit, non sans avoir soufflé « et moi aussi, je t'aime, mon frère ».

-Mon frère vous attend, miss…

Captain lâcha Darcy, qui entra dans la chambre à son tour et s'approcha du lit.

-Loki, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous mentir, mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez.

Loki posa sa main sur celle de Darcy.

-Arrête, je ne suis… pas… une bonne personne… je… le Dieu… chaos… mérité… ce… qui… arrivé…

-Non ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes une bonne personne, comment je vais faire sans vous et ce cadeau que vous m'avez fait ?!

-Quel… cadeau ?

-Vous m'avez transformée en Valkyrie, selon Thor. Il dit que nous avons la même magie.

-Impossible… n'existe pas…

-Et pourtant, j'ai envoyé Steve s'écraser contre un mur.

-Comprends pas… répondit Loki, la voix toujours hachée.

-Moi non plus, Loki, mais j'apprécie le cadeau, vu qu'il vient de vous. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Loki, lui dit Darcy, en lui prenant la main. Je resterai avec vous le temps qu'il faudra, je serai là le moment venu. Thor et tous les autres aussi, vous ne serez pas seul.

Loki ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Et que tout se révèle être une trahison, comme toujours.

-Et si on arrêtait avec le « vous », vraiment, hein ? Disons-nous amis. Je me présente, Darcy Lewis, enchantée de te rencontrer. Allez, vas-y, à toi !

-Je… me nomme… Loki… enchanté… Darcy…

-Voilà, maintenant, on est amis, Loki, s'exclama-t-elle, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Ce simple geste suffit à réchauffer le cœur gelé de Loki et ça lui fit du bien et apaisa sa solitude. Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme, qui sourit et continua à parler de tout et de rien. Petit à petit, la poigne de Loki se fit moindre, jusqu'à ne plus être sentie par Darcy. Les machines se mirent à biper, puis sonner. Darcy était tellement plongée dans sa peine, qu'elle ne vit, ni n'entendit Bruce éteindre les machines et retirer les différentes sondes et perfusions. Il repartit ensuite. Darcy reposa la main de Loki, lui caressa les cheveux, puis le barrage céda. Les bras recroquevillés sur le torse de Loki, elle y déversa les torrents de larmes qui finirent par imbiber les pansements du mort, le faisant doucement briller et reprendre des couleurs. D'un seul coup, le corps se redressa en inspirant profondément.

Darcy se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, surprise.

-Loki ?! Vous êtes vivant ?

Le bleu la regarda.

-Toi, misérable humaine, où sommes-nous ?

-Vous… vous n'êtes pas Loki ? Dit-elle, apeurée.

-Je t'ai posée une question ! Insista-t-il, l'attrapant par la gorge, Darcy gesticulant, manquant d'air.

-Vous… me faites… mal… Lâchez-moi !

-Vous ne me servez à rien, s'exclama-t-il, en serrant davantage sa prise.

-Au… secours… Loki !

-Inutile d'appeler ce vaurien, je l'ai achevé, lui aussi ne me servait plus à rien, ricana « Loki ».

Puis, sa poigne se desserra.

-Lâche… la… sors de mon corps… Thanos !

Une onde de pouvoir déferla et Darcy retomba saine et sauve, en toussant. Quant à Loki, quand il vit ce qu'il était en train de faire, il prit peur et se réfugia dans un coin replié sur lui-même, complètement désorienté, tremblant de peur. Darcy s'approcha doucement et lui parla tout aussi doucement, pour finir par le prendre dans ses bras, le berçant.

-Chut… du calme, je suis là, c'est fini.

-Je… euh…

Il se mit à hurler.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'exclama Darcy, affolée.

-Je suis… bl… bleu ! Je suis un… mon… monstre !

-Loki, tu n'es pas un monstre et pour ma part, je te préfère bleu. Tu as vraiment du charme, bien que je préférais tes yeux verts, ça rend mieux sur le bleu, dit-il, caressant ses cheveux.

En un instant, les yeux rouges passèrent au vert.

-Ah, j'ai encore fait des miennes…

-Comment ?

-J'ai changé la couleur de tes yeux, sans le vouloir, mais je le redis, je préfère le vert, répondit la jeune femme.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit avec force, ce qui fit sursauter Loki, qui se colla encore plus dans le giron de Darcy. Toute la troupe était là.

-Jarvis a ressenti un pic de magie explosé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Tony.

-Euh… disons que j'ai… euh… je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai comme qui dirait ressuscité Loki et j'ai failli passer l'arme à gauche.

-Comment, miss Darcy ?

-Elle veut dire « mourir », répondit le Captain.

-Qui ? Comment ? S'enquit Tony, perdu.

-Je n'ai pas bien tout compris, mais il semblerait que Thanos ait prit le contrôle de Loki et a tenté de me tuer. Mais Loki a, je ne sais comment, retourné la situation à son avantage et l'a fait déguerpir d'où l'énergie déployée.

-Bien, maintenant, sortez de là, s'exclama Bruce. Il faut que je l'examine.

Tout le monde sortit et Bruce s'accroupit devant eux Loki et Darcy.

-Loki, pouvez-vous me laisser vous examiner ?

Le bleu regarda Darcy.

-Vas-y, tu ne risques rien, je reste là.

Elle l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit. Bruce prit son stéthoscope et le posa sur le torse de Loki. Il n'entendit rien d'anormal, mais sentit le froid se dégageant du corps du Jotun. Il retira son appareil, avant qu'il ne gèle, puis retira les pansements et constata l'absence des plaies, la même chose devant. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il prépara un garrot, mais Loki se rebiffa, effrayé. Darcy le rassura et fit elle-même la prise de sang. Epaté, Bruce la laissa faire, puis posa quelques questions à Loki.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Pas de douleur ?

-Je me sens bien, à part que je ressemble à un monstre. Rien d'anormal…

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5

-Loki, tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Darcy a raison, si le fait d'être bleu, fait de vous un monstre, j'en suis un, certes vert et non bleu, mais tout de même.

-Ce... n'est... pas... pareil, avec vous...

-Tout le monde ne pense pas pareil, vous pouvez me croire !

-Tu vois !

-Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tout le monde vous attend.

Loki eut un regard de détresse, mêlé à de la peur, qu'il lança vers Darcy et elle comprit de suite.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais, le rassura-t-elle, ils ne te feront rien.

-Je... Je n'ai pas peur !

-Ah, je vois ! Tu ne veux pas qu'ils te voient comme ça ?

Loki ne répondit pas.

-Ils n'en ont rien à faire que tu sois bleu, vert, rose ! Ils veulent seulement savoir si tu vas bien.

Loki acquiesça et Darcy l'aida à se lever, Bruce lui prêta main forte, prenant sur lui à la froideur de la peau du Jotun. Tout doucement, pas à pas, ils arrivèrent au salon, quand, lentement, la couleur du jeune homme s'éclaircit de nouveau. Bruce constata le phénomène, avec le réchauffement cutané.

-Loki, avez-vous...

-Non, je n'ai... pas assez de magie, pour ce genre de choses.

-Désolée, mais je ne contrôle pas, leur dit Darcy, faisant sourire le désormais brun.

Une fois arrivés au salon, tout le groupe cessa de parler. Thor s'avança, se retenant de prendre son frère dans ses bras, de peur de le casser ou de le voir disparaître.

-Mon frère ! T'es-tu remis de tes blessures ?

Dans le langage de Thor, cela signifiait « Mon frère ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ».

-Comment va-t-il, Bruce ?

-Pour l'instant, on peut dire qu'il va bien.

Ils l'emmenèrent s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Darcy s'installa sur l'accoudoir, le surveillant de près, alors, quand elle le vit frissonner, elle s'exclama :

-Tu as froid ?

-Oui...

-Tony...

Le temps que ledit Iron-Man lui passe le plaid du canapé, elle avait déjà fait des siennes.

-Euh... oups...

Darcy venait de le recouvrir d'un pyjama polaire, à motifs de loup, avec capuche à oreilles, ainsi qu'une paire de pantoufles, avec des motifs de serpent ou dragon, semblait-il.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je t'assure !

Loki se regarda de la tête au pieds, surpris.

-Comment... comment faites-vous pour utiliser ma magie, alors que je ne le peux pas ?

-Ne l'as-tu pas transformée en Valkyrie, mon frère ?

-Ça n'existe pas de transformer quelqu'un de non-magique, en magique. On naît sorcier, on ne le devient pas.

Tony n'en put plus et éclata de rire.

-Désolé, mais, c'était trop tordant de te voir te mettre en rogne, dans cette tenue ! Avec la capuche qui trémousse, j'en peux plus ! Rit-il de plus belle.

-D'où vient ce pyjama, demanda Jane, l'ignorant totalement. J'en ai déjà vu d'autres modèles, mais jamais en loup et encore moins avec des chaussons serpent/dragon...

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est apparu comme ça !

-Il est vrai que ces peintures ressemblent à s'y méprendre à mes neveux ! S'exclama Thor.

-Tes neveux ? Reprit Jane, surprise.

-Oui, ma douce, mes neveux, Fenrir et...

-Tais-toi !

-Loki, je ne vais pas dire de choses mé...

-Je t'ai dire de te taire ! N'en parle pas ! Siffla Loki.

-Loki, je connais tes enfants, enfin, j'en ai entendu parler et ça ne me dérange pas et je ne crois pas que ça dérange les autres, non plus...

-Notre version de normalité est bien au-dessus de celle d'humains normaux ! Et qu'est-ce que la normalité, de toute façon, hein ? S'exclama rhétoriquement Tony.

-Eh bien, Stark qui parle sérieusement, on aura tout vu !

-Donc, Jor est le serpent qui entoure votre Midgard, bien qu'il soit aussi un dragon, selon vos mythes, il est très beau, tout comme mon frère ! Quant à Fenrir, c'est un vigoureux loup, bien que Père l'ait exilé, ce qui me désole.

Loki avait tourné la tête sur le côté pour ne pas entendre les paroles de son frè... de Thor, quand il sentit un frottement dans son dos, ressemblant à une caresse.

-Tes enfants te manquent, j'en suis désolée...

Darcy le prit dans ses bras, pour le réconforter et, comme par miracle, il se laissa faire. Quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit une sphère verte les entoura.

-Darcy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Jane, paniquée.

La jeune femme réalisa la situation et allait relâcher le Jotun, quand elle entendit :

-Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de cette lueur verte !

-Hein ? S'exclama la brunette, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Ouah ! Lo...Loki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le brun regarda.

-Il semblerait que la magie tente de réaliser votre vœu, répondit-il tranquillement.

-Un vœu ? Demanda Darcy, surprise, mais je n'en ai pas fait !

-C'est sûrement quelque chose à laquelle vous avez pensé ou que vous avez dit...

-Mais... Euh... Je... AH !

Darcy se retrouva debout, les bras le long du corps, comme stupéfiée. La lueur verte augmenta. La jeune femme cria de nouveau, de douleur cette fois.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Jane, encore plus paniquée. Faites quelque chose !

-Darcy, stoppez tout, vous êtes en train de réaliser un sort trop compliqué pour vous !

-Mais, je n'y arrive pas !

Loki se leva tant bien que mal et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et agrippa la jeune femme. La lueur verte s'intensifia encore, puis éclata. Un grand « boom » se fit entendre et puis, plus rien... Tout le monde reprit ses esprits à peu près au même moment. Darcy sentit Loki chuter et le rattrapa.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ça... va aller...

-Monsieur, quelqu'un vient de se téléporter dans l'ascenseur, prévint Jarvis.

-Comment ça « quelqu'un » ?

-Il semblerait que ça soit un jeune homme, monsieur et pas dans le meilleur des états, si je puis me permettre.

Alors que Tony allait répliquer, ledit ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme, qui entra dans le penthouse, les jambes tremblantes. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus, chatoyants. Après plusieurs pas incertains, il tangua, ce qui fit réagir les Avengers, dont Steve, qui, on ne sut comment rattraper le nouveau venu, vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc déchiré et d'un pantalon de la même couleur et dans le même état que le haut. Loki sursauta, quand il entendit :

-M... Mère ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux aux pupilles fendues, le Jotun les reconnaîtrait entre mille !

-Jor, mon fils !

Le jeune homme tendit la main, avant de hurler de douleur. Les lambeaux de T-shirt venaient de se teinter de rouge.

-Jor !

-À l'aide... murmura-t-il, avant de s'évanouir.

Le brun attrapa la main de son fils et fut pris dans une vision. Il se retrouvait englouti au fond des eaux. En regardant autour, il « le » vit. Lui, son pire cauchemar ! Thanos était en train de lancer un sort sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il détourna son regard et c'est là qu'il vit son fils, Jor, dans sa forme natale, en train de se faire torturer. Cette ignoble chose violette essayait de prélever des écailles à son fils. Il vit une deuxième personne dessiner sur le merveilleux corps de son fils. Quand il fut expulsé de la vision, reprenant conscience, Loki vit la jeune femme devant lui, hagarde. Venait-elle de voir la même chose que lui ? Elle mit fin à ses doutes, en disant :

-Thor, il faut protéger ce garçon, il est relié à ce qui ressemble à un gigantesque serpent. Un homme à la peau violette est en train de l'attaquer !

-Où, Miss Darcy ? Demanda Thor, déterminé.

-Les abysses de Manhattan, répondit-elle.

En moins de deux secondes, Thor se retrouva en armure, sortit sur la terrasse et la seconde suivante, il n'était plus là.

**À suivre...**


End file.
